An New Pet That They've Never Met
by Pricat
Summary: An new pet, an eagle named Mara moves into the apartment building with her owner and Max, Duke and the gang make an new friend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I've been wanting to write a Secret Life of Pets story, after seeing the movie over Christmas break, and talking to Summerkitty004, I decided to.**

 **On this story, an new pet moves into the apartment building that is shy, but Mac, Duke and their friends can help her.**

 **I hope, that people like, such as Summykitty004 enjoy**

* * *

"Whoa, what's all the excitement about, did the squirrels take over the apartment building?" Mel asked, making Max, Duke and their friends give him a weird look, as it looked like somebody new was moving into the building and had a pet!

"I wonder what kind of pet they have, maybe a dog, or a cat, or a hawk?" Gidget wondered.

"Well, let's go meet it, if the owner's not aroubd, right?" Buddy said seeing them agree, only Max wanted to give the new pet time, to settle into things here before they tried befriending it.

"I think I know what it is, hehe." Tiberiys said, making them curious.

"This new pet, it's not anything dangerous, right?" Duke asked.

"Well if it helps, it is a bird of prey." Tiberius said, suppressing a chuckle.

Gidget was excited after hearing Tiberius's clue, since she hoped it was a hawk, like Tiberius but they had to go, as their owners woukd be home soon, so they woukd have to wait until tomorrow, to meet this new pet.

* * *

That evening, Tiberius peeked into the window o the new pet's apartment, seeing an eagle with soft feathers from what he saw, hearing it's owner talking to it, but excited there was another bird of prey in the apartment building hoping Max and the others woukdn't freak out, like when they met him sighing.

"I shoukd leave them alone, for now, since the others and I can talk to it, in the morning." he said.

The next morning, Max and the gang were hanging out, seeing an eagle there, making them impressed and worried, seeing Tiberius chuckle hoping his friends woukdn't freak so much, seeing an eagle there.

"Hey there, it's alright but what's your name?" Gidget told her.

"M-Mara, my owner is starting college and we just got here yesterday." the female eagle said, looking at her feet.

Duke and Max coukd sense Mara was a good eagle, like how Gidget coukd see Tiberius was a good hawk, after first meeting him making their friends get it, hoping they coukd make her feel welcome, seeing Mara curious at them, because at her old home she didn't have many friends making Max curious.

"Just be yourself, Mara, but good there's another girl in the group." said, seeing Gidget agree.

"S-Sorry, I find it hard, to talk to new pets." Mara said, making them get it.

Duke go it, like how when he first came to be part of the group, it had led to one big adventure so maybe it might happen again making Max sigh, and Gidget giggle because Max knew how she felt about him, plus even Tiberiys had a girlfriend in a female falcon, so with this group, adventures were bound to happen.

"I-I guess, I can try, you know?" Mara said, stuttering a little


	2. Trying To Welcome Mara

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but thanks to Summerkitty004 for reviewing and hope she likes, as she did inspire me.**

 **So in this chapter, Mara is pretty shy around the otner pets but a comment from Chloe upsets the Chibby eagle female and sends the gang on an adventure through the apartment building to find her, before her and their owners come home.**

* * *

Mara was exploring the apartment building later that afternoon, as she wasn't used to being somewhere new and it took the chubby female eagle a bit, to get used to things here but hoped her owner was alright making Max curious because they liked having adventures, fun or mischief when their owners were gone making Tiberius sigh guessing why the heck, Mara was so worried about her owner.

"Some birds imprint, or bond with humans too long, they lose desire to be with their own species." he told them.

"Oh, but maybe we can help her not be so clingy, towards her owner." Duke heard Chloe say.

"But I like Nat, she's been my friend for as long as I can remember!" Mara said.

Duke and Max got it, as they were very attached to Katy so guessed how Mara felt, seeing her go off by herself, guessing that the female eagle had been upset about the idea of learning to not be aroubd with her owner so much.

"We need to go fibd her, before her owner gets back or she'll be upset." Gidget told them.

They were splitting up and searching the apartment building, but Gidget foubd her on the roof, where Tiberius and his girlfriend hung out, making Mara surprised they'd foubd her.

"You shouldn't let what Chloe says get to you, but we love our owners so it's alright, if you wanna be aroubd Nat." Gidget told her.

"I guess, but I'm just needing time to get adjusted to things here, like your little group." Mara said, going to her owner's apartment.

* * *

"You found her, and you let her leave?" Max asked, seeing Gidget nod.

"She was shy, and thinks she won't fit into our group." Gidget said.

"Tnat's notbtrue, as Tinerius is a hawk, and he's part of our group." Budfy said.

It was later that afternoon, when Max, Duke and the others met up, but relieved that Mara was alright, guessing they needed a more tactful approach, to welcoming her, plus there was a party later at Pop's apartment which the group were going to, once their owners were asleep for the night, guessing maybe Mara would want to come

"That won't work, if she's too shy to talk to us, how woukd she enjoy being there?" Chloe asked.

"Well, she is becoming friends with Gidget, so maybe she can get her to come, right?" Max said.

"Let me try, alright?" Gidget said


	3. Partying Hard

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those that reviewed.**

 **So in this chapter, Mara decides to Gl to the party at Pop's and parties hard much to the surprise of the others, and maybe Mara's owner can help.**

* * *

Mara was in Nat's apartment, waiting for her owner to get home and heard knocking on the door, making her excited but saw a female with glasses, wearing a hooded top, with jeans and shoes giggling feeling Mara nuzzle her leg.

"Hey Mara, I guess you had an intresting day?" Nat told her.

Mara was grinning, nuzzling her hoping the pets in the apartment building were alright, but saw

a flyer for some party at a place called Pops, making

"I am unsure, about this, as I just wanna hang out with Nat, plus she loojs sleepy, like she can use eagle cuddles to help soothe her seeing Nat ordering takeout, making the chubby female eagle happy, unaware Tiberius and his friends were watching through the window.

"I still don't think, that she's gonna come, Gidget." Chloe told her.

"Just wait and see, alright?" Max said, unaware that Mara had seen, wondering what the heck they were doing, watching her and Nat opening the window using her finger claws to open the window.

"We were just curious, about you, and your owner, since you seem really close." Duke said.

"Yeah, Nat and I are very close, since the day we met, or she found my egg." Mara told them, looking away.

They were curious about what she just said, but hearing the doorbell made Mara excited, since the food was here but Gidget hoped that Mara would make it to Pops.

* * *

Mara sighed after Nat had fallen asleep on the couch, deciding to maybe go check this so called party out, just for a little bit nuzzling her owner's shoulder before leaving the apartment flying to where Pops's lived in the building, surprising everybody including Max and his friends.

"Holy sushi, she showed up!" Chloe said, seeing Gidget grin watching Mara drink soda, surprising them.

"I guess her owner taught her, to like human food, you know?" Norman said seeing Mara hyped up and giggly.

"I take this side of her, over Ms shyness Anyday." Buddy said, seeing Mel agree, but both Tiberius and his girlfriend, shook their heads at this.

"She's gonna be sore in the morning, that's all I'm gonna say." Tiberiys said, seeing the others agree.

Later the next morning, Mara found herself back in her owner's apartment, but feeling not herself and just wanting to sleep remembering that she'd went to Pops's and partied hard, hoping that Nat was alright.

"She went to college, but just rest, so maybe you should just sleep, which is what Chloe does msg of the time." Gidget told the chubby female eagle leaving since the dog walker was here.

Later, Nat was worried, seeing Mara sick, wondering what she'd done or eaten to get sick so taking care of her, and calling the vet but taking care of her best friend.


End file.
